


steal my heart and make me blush

by ixalit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixalit/pseuds/ixalit
Summary: Steve walks into Bucky's life and asks him out. Unfortunately, Bucky thinks he's robbing the bank.(Based on tumblr prompt, and originally posted there on July 23rd)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 202





	steal my heart and make me blush

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [darter_blue](/users/darter_blue/) for beta'ing!

When Bucky had taken this position three weeks ago, he hadn’t realized how soul-sucking it would be. He’d just needed the ability to pay his rent on time, and “bank teller” worked. Unfortunately, for a couple of hours twice a day he’s absolutely bored out of his mind. Late morning and afternoon, hardly anyone even opens the doors, much less comes to his window. 

When he can get away with it, he fucks around on his phone or tries to get some homework done. However, he mostly ends up staring vacantly into space, lost in his head, and waiting for the five o’clock rush. 

So when someone pushes the heavy doors open at exactly 4:17, Bucky welcomes the distraction. What he isn’t expecting is the sight of the man who’d opened said doors. The first thing Bucky thinks is that he’s hot. How can he not notice? The guy’s got a handsome face and a strong jaw covered by a neatly trimmed beard. He’s also built. Like, Bucky’s brain short-circuits and his mouth goes a little dry, _built_. Hot Mystery Guy’s black t-shirt is nearly see-through from the bulk of his shoulders. He’s tall, too, with powerful biceps and thighs that would have no trouble picking Bucky up or fucking him through a bed. 

Okay, so _maybe_ it’s been a little while since Bucky got laid. But the man is hitting all of his buttons at once.

He watches as HMG fills out a deposit slip and scans the room, looking adorably like a lost puppy. Then he smiles and starts making his way over to Bucky’s desk, and Bucky scrambles as he tries to wipe any trace of his earlier thoughts off his face. _Get your head out of the gutter, Barnes. He’s probably not even into men._

“Hi,” says a voice. The voice. The voice of the man Bucky wouldn’t mind calling Daddy. He is so texting Nat after this. 

Bucky clears his throat and wets his lips. “Hi, what can I do for you?” His cheeks heat as he thinks of all the things he’d _like_ to do for this man. 

Mystery Guy smirks. “I need to make a deposit,” he says in a deep voice laden with innuendo.

 _Fuck, is he flirting with me?_ Bucky’s never been good at telling if someone’s interested in him. Ducking his head and nervously pushing his hair out of his eyes, he asks for the deposit slip and gets the computer ready to enter the information. 

When he reaches to take the paper, there’s a second piece of paper. Bucky glances up and notices Hot Mystery Guy looks nervous, shifting his weight back and forth and biting his cheek. 

Bucky looks back to the paper, and it hits him all at once as he remembers his training. _“Keep an eye out for uneasy looking customers, especially during downtime. If someone passes a note, they’re probably trying to rob the place, so call the cops.”_ The woman training him had said that at least five times. 

He maybe, sort of, panics. A little. His heart rate ratchets up as he scrambles to move things around and find the button they’d shown him. Dammit, he’s supposed to do this calmly, _discreetly_. Supposed to _not_ call attention to it, which is precisely the opposite of what he’s doing, messing up his desk and flailing like a lunatic. At least the other teller might see what’s happening and help. 

“Hey. _Hey_ , are you okay?” The man across from him is trying to ask. He’s looking around helplessly, with a worried crease between his eyebrows. Why isn’t he leaving now that he knows Bucky caught him?

“Hm, yeah. Note,” Bucky manages to get out, well on his way to a panic attack. 

“Oh. I thought you were interested. Sorry, my bad,” he sounds sheepish. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Slowly, it dawns on Bucky that maybe the guy hadn’t been trying to rob the place. He swallows audibly and reaches for the note with shaking hands. Unfolding it, he sees, _“You’re really cute. Would you like to get coffee sometime?”_ written in tidy cursive. 

His eyes slide back up to Hot Mystery Guy. “Oh. _Oh, fuck_.” 

“Wait, you— Did you think I was trying to rob you?” 

“Um,” Bucky’s cheeks burn in embarrassment, “Maybe…”

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry. _No_ ,” it’s obvious the man across from him is trying not to laugh. And failing. “No, I just. Like the note says, you’re adorable. And I, um, didn’t know how to ask you out.” When Bucky just stands there slack-jawed, he goes on, flustered. “Steve, by the way. My name. I’ve been coming in since I moved to town a month ago. I’ve wanted to do this for a while, but I usually come in when it’s busy, and there’s always someone at your desk. But I’ve been noticing you for weeks. Sorry, that sounds bad. I’m not a creep, I swear. Jesus, I’m really fucking this up, huh?”

“Yes,” Bucky says when he finds his voice again. “I mean, no. Not about fucking it up. Although it coulda gone smoother. But, um, yes. I’ll go out with you.” 

“Wait, really?” Steve asks. 

The name fits him, Bucky thinks. It’s a bit dorky, but so is the man. At least he can stop calling him Hot Mystery Guy in his head. 

“Yeah. Really. If the offer still stands after seeing that little disaster a minute ago. James, by the way. But people call me Bucky,” he extends a hand over the desk with a blush on his cheeks. 

“Nice to meet you, Bucky,” there’s a warm smile on Steve’s face as he takes Bucky’s hand. He makes Bucky’s face heat even more when he bends down to press a soft kiss to his fingers instead of shaking it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is [ixalit](https://ixalit.tumblr.com) if you want to read other things I've written :)


End file.
